


It Goes Like:

by pipsiev2



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Aromantic, Aromantic Wheein, Gen, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Platonic Relationships, Rejection, Rejections, Swimming Pools, i say slight angst bc its not really angsty its just like internalized fear, implied/referenced rejections, lapslock, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: it goes like:hyejin tells wheein that she likes her.it goes like:wheein doesn’t like people, not like that.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa & Jung Wheein, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa & Jung Wheein & Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Jung Wheein & Kim Yongsun | Solar, Jung Wheein & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kpop Promptober Fest





	It Goes Like:

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 2: Write a story about another day in a heatwave

the problem with being in a heatwave, wheein thinks, is that it goes hand in hand with swimming in a pool.

the proof? the way yongsun invites the two of them over, cheerfully saying that the pool that her and byulyi had in their backyard was big enough for the four of them, and so now wheein’s trapped here by social convention, stuck to watch the way that yongsun shamelessly flirts with byulyi while waiting for hyejin to finally arrive.

“you should join us,” yongsun says, a smile painted across her face. her hair’s clinging onto her skin in the weirdest way, and yet she still looks like a model, her skin practically glowing in the sunlight.

to the side, byulyi’s lounging in the shallow end of the pool, looking like she’s five seconds from falling asleep despite the book that she’s holding dangerously close to the water.

at the moment, wheein’s sitting in the shade, her body splayed out in a beach chair as she plays on her phone.

“i’m waiting for hyejin,” wheein says. “i think she’s stuck in traffic.”

byulyi looks up. “hyejin will get here when she gets here,” she shrugs. “there’s no use in worrying about it.”

that’s the thing, though. wheein can’t help but worry, can’t help but let her thoughts travel to the last time she saw hyejin in person.

after all, rejecting people feels bad. rejecting your _best friend_ , though? infinitely worse.

➴➷➴➷➴➷

it goes like:

hyejin tells wheein that she likes her.

“it’s not a big deal,” hyejin said after the confession. “i don’t mind if you don’t feel the same way, i just thought that i should let you know.”

it goes like:

wheein doesn’t like people, not like that.

“i’m sorry,” wheein said in response, and hyejin nodded like this was what she was expecting, like she knew that wheein would be able to do nothing but apologize.

it goes like:

“you don’t have to be sorry,” hyejin says, and she smiles, something that’s so beautiful and yet it doesn’t make wheein feel better.

it goes like:

it hurts, to see her best friend so accepting over her, even if it causes hyejin pain that she won’t be able to talk to wheein about, because wheein is the cause. it almost feels like she deserves to be yelled at, because all she can give is a simple “i’m sorry,” loaded with feelings and emotions that she can’t describe.

hyejin doesn’t yell at her. instead, she gives her a hug.

➴➷➴➷➴➷

“what are you doing?” hyejin asks when she arrives, her eyes glued onto wheein, and eyebrow raised. “there’s a pool right here, why aren’t you in it?”

“that’s what i was saying!” yongsun says, lifting her arms up in exclamation. she ends up splashing water all over byulyi, who had given up on her attempt to read and was instead calmly floating around in the pool.

“i was waiting for you,” she says. she doesn’t explain why and, _god_ , she really doesn’t _want_ to explain why.

luckily, hyejin accepts her response for what it is, and instead outstretches an arm towards wheein. “well. i’m here,” she says, “so come on, let’s have fun.”

the gesture speaks louder than the words do, and wheein doesn’t know _when_ her body had tensed up, but suddenly her limbs relax. she lets out a breath she didn’t know that she was holding in, and gives hyejin a small smile as she accepts her hand and lets hyejin pull her up.

➴➷➴➷➴➷

it goes like:

not much has actually changed since the rejection.

wheein and hyejin are still wheein and hyejin, and they still go out together and hang out whenever their schedules allow for it.

it goes like:

there’s no way that yongsun and byulyi don’t know, because as the weeks go by their jokes about hyejin and wheein being attatched to the hips come to a slow halt. it hits wheein when she’s alone with yongsun, having stopped by to drop off some sweets that she thought yongsun would enjoy, and hyejin wasn’t even mentioned. no jokes about a girlfriend or anything, just a simple thanks for some sweets.

it goes like:

byulyi invites wheein over to watch a movie, just the two of them, and somewhere along the way she comments how wheein seems to be more comfortable around hyejin, how wheein seems to let herself actually relax and move around freely. she says that she’s proud, that it seems like wheein’s getting more comfortable in her own skin, and honestly, it _feels_ like she is.

it goes like:

hyejin still wraps her arms around wheein, still drags her into a hug whenever she feels like it. hyejin still plays with wheein’s hair when she’s bored, and wheein’s still the first person that she goes to when she needs help.

it almost feels like hyejin acts like nothing happens, but then she’ll call wheein cute and wheein freezes up, wondering what she is and isn’t allowed to say as a response. hyejin will frown in confusion and concern, looking at wheein and asking if she’s okay or if hyejin’s made her uncomfortable, and that’s how wheein understands.

she may worry about hurting hyejin, about not reciprocating her feelings, about accidentally giving her false hope or making her uncomfortable, but hyejin has those same fears.

it goes like:

one day, wheein tells hyejin her thoughts.

she lays down all her fears and concerns one by one, and it almost feels suffocating, how vulnerable she’s being, but it’s worth it to hear hyejin’s own concerns, to hear from hyejin’s own mouth that they’ve been worried about the same things. it’s relieving to hear hyejin’s thoughts, to hear how hyejin really doesn’t mind that she was rejected.

above all, wheein can feel her fears dissipate, and her eyes are prickling with tears by the time her conversation with hyejin is over.

it goes like:

it’s relieving to know that her best friend isn’t uncomfortable being around her, to know that her best friend isn’t constantly searching for a way to get out of any and all interactions with her. it’s relieving to know that not much has changed ever since wheein rejected hyejin.

it goes like:

next time yongsun and byulyi invites the two of them over because it’s hot and they have a pool, wheein isn’t anxiously tapping on her phone, isn’t spending time worrying about hyejin not coming because she’s uncomfortable being around wheein. instead, she’s already in the pool, and when hyejin comes she jumps out, a smile on her face as she drags hyejin in with her, yongsun and byulyi cheering for wheein to push her into the pool in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing mamamoo and uhhh highkey this is an actual thing that has happened to me (minus the swimming pool lmao) so uhh f


End file.
